Matchmaker
by frenchpianist45
Summary: When Bella moves in with the Cullen family, and Alice and Emmett decide to make a match out of the Egotistical Edward and the shy and smart Bella, it can only lead to disaster and hilarity. AU/AH/cannon couples.  READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so I'm exactly a Twilight fan, but I love writing with the characters. It may be slow updating because I have two other stories, but I felt like I needed to write something else too. Read and REVIEW please!**_

Bella's POV:

"My that Edward Cullen sure has gotten cuter these past few years!" My mother, Renee, teased me as we rode home from dinner that night. I, of course, blushed a deep red. At the tender age of 16 I was lost when it came to boys. Plus, my dad was driving! I didn't want him to hear that!

"Mom!" I whined back at her. She was so embarrassing sometimes.

" Come on sweetie! He'd make a fantastic boyfriend for you! Imagine your kids, they'd be so-"

"Mom! Edward Cullen is an egotistical, self centered, jerk. I'd never, ever date him!" I screamed back at her.

It was true, I had known Cullen family since I was a little kid. Alice was Edward's twin and my age, had been my best friend since we were born. And then Emmett who was 2 years older was like the brother I never had. However, Edward was the jerk of the family. He used to be really sweet when he was younger, and he was one of my best friends along with Alice. Then, when he was 13 his best friend, Jackson, died in a terrible car crash. Ever since then, he had become a jerk who used girls and mocked the ones that were smart enough to stay away from him.

"Sweetie," My mom woke me from my reverie by taking a more serious tone and looking back at me, "There's something your father and I need to discuss with you."

I got worried all of a sudden. My parents hadn't been fighting, so they couldn't be getting a divorce. My mom had, had breast cancer that she just recently recovered from and because of that radiation she couldn't have children. Then, it hit me, the cancer could be back. Tears welled up in my eyes as I jumped to the likely conclusion.

"Your father and I, well, we've decided to move..."

I was surprised, it wasn't at all what I thought I would hear. I could handle moving, I mean my room was pretty small.

"...to Australia." I heard her finish.

My jaw dropped. Australia? What a random place to move!

"What? Australia? No! I won't go! My whole life is here! I can't leave Alice, and Emmett. And what about Angela? Or my other friends! I'm about to be a junior! I can't just move to Australia!" I pleaded with her. She had to understand, I wasn't good at meeting people. I was already enough of an outcast. Without Alice, I'd never make it in a new school, let alone a whole other hemisphere!

"Honey," Charlie butted into the conversation, "that's what we wanted to talk to you about."

"If you would let me finish!" Renee stated, agitated with my outburst.

"Sorry mom, dad. What were you going to say?"

"Well," My mother sighed, getting back into the story, "When I mentioned our moving to Esme, she offered you a room in her house. Apparently they have two guest bedrooms so you'd be welcome to finish out high school there. Of course you'd come visit us when we could buy you a plane ticket, but otherwise we're not going to force you into another country."

I couldn't believe it. The Cullen's were extremely generous people, after all Edward, Alice, and Emmett were all adopted, but offering me a place to stay for the next three years? I had never been so happy.

"Of course I will! But why mom? Why Australia? What's so great there?"

"Bells, its probably hard for you to understand exactly why we decided to move. But you know I had cancer. And that made me think, what am I doing? You're almost all grown up and then what? A friend of mine just moved back to America after a year of working over there. She was willing to sell her house dirt cheap to us. It just felt right."

I understood. More than my mom thought anyways. I had often wondered the same thing. What was the point of my existence? And why was no one there to make it a little bit better with their love?

* * *

_Moving Day:_

"Are you all packed Bella?" My hyperactive, best friend Alice exclaimed as she jumped up and down in my room.

"Yep!" I smiled at her. I was beyond excited to move in with the Cullen's!

"Yipee! I'm finally getting a sister!" Alice squealed into my ear as she gave me a huge hug.

I laughed to myself before gathering the last of my few boxes and heading outside to put them in my truck.

My truck, a huge, old red beauty, was my pride and joy. My parents had gotten it for me on my 16th birthday and I had never been driven around since.

Soon we arrived at the Cullen house. A mansion really compared to mine. Esme and Carlise showed me to my new room. When I walked in I was amazed at what I saw. It was light blue, my favorite color, and had pictures of me, Alice, and Emmett framed around the room. A book shelf was there stocked with some of my favorites. The bed was a darker blue with all shades of blue pillows. On the floor, there was a comfortable pale blue carpet. It was beautiful.

I unpacked all my things into my new room before sitting down on the bed to collect my thoughts. That's when I saw the door.

Across from the bed was a door painted to blend in with the walls. The handle tempted me to come twist it and see what was behind it. And so I did.

I opened the door to an all white room. There was a huge bed in the back with a golden comforter on it. Next to the bed, a step down from the rest of the room, was a stunning white grand piano. Lining the wall was shelves and shelves of books, CDs, movies, and even records. A black couch sat underneath a window and several guitars were on the wall closest to me. Suddenly, in walked Edward Cullen wearing nothing but a towel. His hair flopped down in his eyes and he looked good, to say the least. I blushed several shades of red when his eyes turned to mine.

"It's not polite to stare." He sneered at me with a cocky grin on his face.

"I was only taking in how ugly you were! Thank you and good night." I retorted quickly slamming the door behind me, only to find Alice sitting quietly on my bed.

"Jeez, Alice! You scared me! What are you, a ninja?"

"Maybe." She smiled coyly at me. "So," she grinned, "you just decided to check out my brother, huh?"

I blushed even deeper, out of anger and embarrassment.

"Alice! I was not 'checking him out'. I was merely curious as to what was behind that door!"

At my reply the little ninja pixie was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"It is not funny." I scolded her.

"Oh, that was nothing compared to what you're in for these next three years! They don't call me matchmaker for nothing!" With that she turned and pranced out of the room leaving me baffled, embarrassed, and alone.

_**Question time!**_

_**Review and let me know the answer to these questions:**_

_**1. Any ideas for how Alice and Emmett (yes they are working together) should get Bella and Edward to "fall for each other"?**_

_**2. Would you prefer they got together this school year, or the next summer?**_

_**3. How would you react to Renee getting pregnant later in the story? Its an idea I'm toying with, but I'm not so sure. **_

_**LET ME KNOW :)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_It's back! :) my creativity has been missing but it finally came back to me :) haha enjoy and please pretty please review :) _**

* * *

"It's time. Finally time!" Alice whispered maniacally to her brother, Emmett, who was sitting across from her on the Cullen's outside patio.

"Alice, you know you're insane, right?"

"Oh dear, dear brother. Insanity is not a word I would use in this situation. Romantic genius is much more fitting. When I'm through, Bella and Edward won't know what hit them. They probably won't even realize it was me all along. At their wedding, we'll know the true mastermind behind it all."

"Alice." Emmett looked at his sister warily, "They hate each other. The odds of them getting married are one in a million."

"Well, since we all know you watch Hannah Montana, I'm not going to lecture you about how one in a million happens more often then we'd like to think."

"What are you talking about? Oh...wait I see. That was a good episode..."

"Emmett!" Alice snapped, "Focus! We have important things to discuss. Okay. We all know if Edward and Bella are left alone in this house he will eventually hurt her precious little feelings. Right?"

"Um..we do?" Emmett was getting more and more confused.

"Of course we do! I know everything. Anyways, once he hurts her pretty little heart, we'll strike with the ultimate payback. I can't reveal much more, even to you Emmett. But let me tell you, it's going to start the snowball of eternal happiness and love rolling so hard, not even Chuck Norris could stop it."

"I have no idea what you just said, but sounds like a plan. All I really want is for them to both be happy. For once."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say." Alice smiled her thoughts racing a mile a minute, anticipating every move, planning her brother and her best friends love life out.

Emmett sighed and walked out the door leaving her to her thoughts.

The next morning Bella woke into complete silence. She got up from the almost-too-comfortable bed and a bright pink note fluttered to the ground.

_Dear Bella,_

_The whole family (minus Edward) is out shopping and doing other things. We didn't want to wake you guys so enjoy your day to yourself (plus Edward). _

_xoxo_

_Alice_

Bella sighed as she read Alice's note. A day alone with Edward? Years ago that would've been a dream come true. Now? Not so much. At all.

She trudged downstairs to make breakfast for the first time in her new home. To her surprise, Edward was standing in the kitchen already, eating a bowl of cereal in pajama pants and a t-shirt.

His face hardened as soon as he saw her standing there.

"Good morning, Edward." Bella said quietly, trying to keep some sort of peace.

However, he didn't even acknowledge her presence.

Bella was infuriated, he could at least say good morning.

"I said, Good Morning." She tried again.

"Okay clearly I don't want you here, so just stop. In fact! I don't want you anywhere near me. I'm not Edward 'Perfect' Cullen anymore! I've changed! MOVE ON!" He yelled at her, then turned to stalk back to his room, leaving his mess behind.

Hot, angry tears flooded Bella's eyes as she struggled not to bawl right there. She thought things might be different...she thought wrong. Very wrong.

She cleaned up his mess, not wanting Esme to have to, and ate her own breakfast in silent tears. A few minutes later she heard the front door slam and Edward's silver Volvo speed away. Alone at last.

The family came home a few hours later, and Alice walked into her room to find Bella still sobbing into her designer pillow cases.

"Bella!" exclaimed Alice, pretending to be surprised. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Bella sniffed, "Edward."

"Don't let him get to you Bella! He's not worth it. You're better than this!"

"I know, I know. I just wished.." she sighed.

"I bet I could help you get him back." Alice suggested subtly.

"No, Alice I don't want to play those games."

"You think he's not playing them just as hard? You think he didn't know exactly what to say to hurt you? You need to get him back. I can help."

"Maybe you're right Alice." Bella sighed, "I just wouldn't even know where to start."

"Well," Alice smirked, "I think I might have an idea."

The rest of the day was spent in preparation for Edward's return. Their genius plan would work perfectly, hopefully.

Alice sent Carlisle and Esme out on a romantic dinner, and Emmett was in his room for the night. It would just be Bella and Edward when it mattered most.

The sound of the Volvo roared up to the house as Bella checked herself in the mirror one last time.

She was wearing a low cut tank top with a barely there mini skirt and huge stiletto heals. Her makeup was dark and mysterious, accompanied by her long hair cascading down her back in perfectly styled waves. Alice had certainly done her part.

Bella walked shakily downstairs, still unsure whether what she was doing was right or fair to Edward.

Then she remembered how much she had hurt that morning, and she stood confidently in the living room waiting for their plan to be put into action.

Edward flew in the door, angrily slamming it behind him. Then he saw Bella, and he froze in his tracks.

"Edward!" Bella cried, strutting over to where he was standing.

"B-Bella." He stuttered, taking in her appearance.

"You like?" Bella grabbed his belt loops and pulled him close to her.

He swallowed hard.

"I like you a lot Edward, do you like me?" She pouted her lower lip a bit.

He cleared his throat.

She moved her lips up to his freezing just before the touched. He tried to move in to kiss her but she grabbed his face in her hands quickly.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" He questioned nervously.

Bella pulled back and slapped him across the face.

"That's for this morning."

With that she turned and charged out of the room, satisfied having vindicated her early hurt with his pain now.

Meanwhile, Alice was watching them in Emmett's room with her hidden cameras.

"Oh Emmett! This is perfect! Everything is going according to plan." She grinned and jumped up and down in excitement."

"She just slapped him across the face, that doesn't look like progress to me." Emmett stated, utterly confused.

Alice just sighed and rolled her eyes, "You'll understand one day." She said before walking out of the room to start Part 2 of the plan.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the new chapter ! :) Review it if you like it or if you don't ! :) **_

* * *

__The next day when Bella woke up, she was almost afraid to walk downstairs. She couldn't handle facing Edward, and she'd given every last emotion she'd had the day before when her and Alice had pranked him.

"Bella, honey, you need to get up now, it's not healthy to stay in bed all day." Alice came into her room softly and called to her.

"I don't want to see him." Bella whispered, on the verge of tears.

"He's not even awake yet, just come downstairs and eat, then we can go out somewhere, anywhere you want. Maybe we could even go visit your friend, Jacob."

Bella sniffed, perking up a bit.

"Fine, Alice, but I don't want to have to see Edward. Not today."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't" _Not_. Alice thought in her mind. Sure it was wrong, lying to Bella, but it would all be worth it at the wedding.

Bella walked downstairs and Alice whipped out her cell phone to text Emmett.

_Quick, wake up Edward, NOW._

Oh the diabolical plans that she came up with...

Downstairs, Bella poured a bowl of cereal for herself, trying to fight away tears the she had been trying to suppress for too long.

Suddenly, heavy footsteps came downstairs. Assuming it was Emmett, Bella didn't try to run away or hide or anything.

Just as she sat down to eat, Edward Cullen strolled into the kitchen.

Shock crossed both of their faces as their eyes met, then anger.

"They told me you weren't here!" Both of them yelled at the same time.

"You played me!" Edward screamed venomously at Bella.

"So did you! Or did you already forget all those years we were friends? I'm sorry but I wasn't aware it was okay for people to just ABANDON people because they're a little upset!"

"I didn't leave you, my BEST FRIEND DIED. You didn't even bother coming to see me!"

"Because you wouldn't answer my calls!" Bella was crying now.

"Because I thought if you really cared, you'd come see if I was okay! What about me? Tons of people were at my house every day! People with casseroles and cards and support! But you know what? The ONLY person I even wanted to see was you! I needed my Bella. I needed someone to be my best friend because, guess what? My best friend was KILLED. The worst part? I WAS THERE. Bella I saw his DEAD BODY! I saw the car wreck, I couldn't do anything to save him. And I needed you, WHERE WERE YOU?"

"I was doing the best I could! I called you every single day. I thought that you didn't want me, or my help! Your best friend was dead, I didn't think you'd want ME!"

"Well I'm sorry!"

"You're..sorry?" Bella calmed down a little, that was the first apology she'd heard since they had stopped talking.

"Of course I'm sorry, don't you think I'm sorry?"

"No, why would I think you were sorry?"

"Because...well I don't really know. Bells you have to understand, my best friend had just died. I was in a really bad place. I didn't want to hurt you, but it seemed like the whole freakin world was against me. Even you. Especially you."

"I'm sorry Edward," Bella replied, softening at her old nickname. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that, just like you didn't mean to hurt me like that. I think we need to start over."

Edward stuck out his hand, "Hey, I'm Edward."

"Bella." she replied sticking out her hand.

And the two friends were friends again.

From upstairs Alice looked on, giggling at how well her plan was working out. And Emmett stood next to her shaking his head at his sisters evil brilliance.


	4. Chapter 4

_**BACK ! :) Summer is too crazy, even more than school :/ which is why I won't be updating much at all, but whenever I get a free moment, I WILL! I PROMISE :)I know exactly where this story is going, but I'm having a hard time getting it there :/ Ideas are helpful and welcome;)?  
**_

PLEASE read and REVIEW! They mean so much to me, even if its mean, haha :)

* * *

The next few days passed uneventfully. However, Bella was getting slightly annoyed at the lack of alone time she got to spend with Edward. Ever since the fight, and reconciliation, it had seemed almost like Alice was doing everything she could to keep them apart.

It was ridiculous of course. Alice was trying to get them together, not push them farther apart...right?

Little did Bella know, that it was all part of Alice's maniacal, multi-step plan.

"So," Emmett questioned his sister warily, "You making sure they aren't alone together is supposed to help them fall in love?"

"Yes." she replied, sure of herself.

"Explain how this works again...?"

Alice sighed at her brothers 'ignorance', "Oh Emmett,'' she pulled out three thick binders stuffed with papers, "Didn't you read my notes?"

Emmett's eyes widened, "What _are _those?"

"Shhh, they'll here you!"

"Alice, you're insane. What _is_ that?"

"Well," she sighed again, "They're just notes on everything we'll ever need to know to hook up Edward and Bella. I've been collecting these for the past..three years or so. I have detailed notes on all of the great romantic comedies, a specific outline showing all parts to the 'plan', and graphic organizers and annotated lyrics depicting hundreds of classic love songs. I even hired a detective to make profiles of Edward and Bella."

Emmett's mouth dropped.

"You are seriously sick. Do mom and dad know about this?"

"No.." Alice muttered, "And they're not going to find out, _are they?" _

'No." Emmett gulped, 'Of course not."

"Good boy!" Alice patted him on the head before skipping out of the room.

It was midnight that night when Bella heard a few sharp taps on her door.

Before she could anser, Alice barged in pulling Emmett and Edward behind her.

"Alice!" Bella cried looking at her insane best friend.

"Oh hey Bella! We're playing truth or dare in your room, K?"

"I guess I don't really have a choice.."

"Exactly!" Alice smiled before plopping down on the floor. Emmett sat on a chair leaving Edward to sit with Bella on the bed.

He awkwardly sat down, and Bella scooted over to give him more room.

"Hey," he smiled sheepishly, "sorry about this."

"It's okay" Bella grinned back.

Suddenly Alice cleared her throat, "As cute as you two are, SOME of us are actually trying to play a game here.

"Go ahead Alice" Edward rolled his eyes at Bella and she giggled.

"Okay! Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Emmett answered immediately, terrified of Alice's dares.

"Very nice.." Alice chuckled at a joke no one else heard.

"Okay Emmett, who's the girl?"

Everyone was confused by the question.

"Don't ask how I know, Em, just answer the question."

"I..I don't know what you're talking about." Emmett answered shakily.

"Emmett, come on. I know you. All this time spent away from the house with 'friends', missed phone calls, blah blah blah. Who's this mysterious girl that you're seeing."

"Goodness Alice, how do you find out these things?" Emmett cried.

"Oh my dear brother, I'm a genius."

"Evil genius, more like." Emmett muttered angrily, "Fine. Her name's Rosalie Hale. Sorry I kept it from you guys, she's different thought. I didn't want _somebody,_" he looked directly at Alice, "messing anything up."

"I do not mess things up!" Alice exclaimed.

Alice rolled her eyes as Bella and Edward laughed at the little exchange.

"Don't worry, brother dearest, I'll make sure this Rosalie comes over for dinner. Immediately."

"Fantastic." Emmett sulked.

"Oh darling Em, don't cry."

Bella laughed once again.

"Oh you think its so funny?" Emmett demanded, "Your turn! Bella, truth or dare."

Bella hesitated, "Dare."

Alice laughed hysterically.

"Okay Bells." Emmett chuckled, "I dare you to kiss Edward, on the lips, five seconds minimum. Right here, right now."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Edward and Bella both exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh no. A dare's a dare." Alice glared at her brother and her best friend.

"Fine. Let's do this." Edward stated, "But you never said you had to watch. Em, Ali, get out."

"Wha...I..." Alice stuttered, clearly taken off guard.

"You heard the man Alice, he wants some alone time with Bells here. I have to say, I didn't think you had it in you Eddie. Always thought you played for the other team..." Emmett raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"Oh come on Emmett." Edward glared at the both of them.

"Alice. Go. Now." Bella joined in on Edwards tirade.

"Fine. But five seconds. That's it, then I'm coming back in."

Emmett and Alice charged out and Alice slammed the door behind her.

"We don't have to kiss if you don't want to." Edward said, always the gentleman.

Although it was well intended, Bella was a little upset, and felt a little rejected.

"Nope, you heard her. A dare's a dare."

"Alright then." Edward whispered placing his hand on her cheek and moving in closer.

Their lips met and Bella melted into Edward.

Suddenly, Alice barged in.

"Okay okay. Let's go."

"Jeez Alice." Edward sighed at his sister.

And Bella could only hope that he was just as unhappy as she was that their kiss had ended.

"Well, I'm tired." Alice yawned, "Goodnight Edward, Bella."

Alice charged out of the room leaving Edward and Bella alone again.

"Goodnight Edward." Bella whispered.

"Night Bells." He whispered back, before getting up and walking away.

Emmett and Alice sat in Alice's room a few minutes later.

"Kissing? Five seconds? Alice they could've gotten together right then and there if you hadn't barged in!"

"Oh brother, you don't understand. The time isn't right. Edward's not 100% good yet, he's going to mess up again. If they get together now, he'll break her heart and she'll never forgive him again. If we can hold it off until 'The Big Mistake' that Edward'll make, then the mistake and his pitifulness will only be another reason for her to get together with him."

"I have no idea what you just said," Emmett sighed, "But I'm going to trust you. Because I'd do anything to keep seeing that grin on Edward's face right after he kissed Bella."

"Me too, me too." Alice shook her head, "Speaking of smiles and girlfriends, I got Rosalie's number from your phone a few minutes ago, and I'm calling her tomorrow to ask her to dinner. Be prepared, dress nicely. Goodnight!"

"You got her num...whatever. I'm tired. Goodnight."

Alice just laughed some crazy kind of laugh, and Emmett left the room.

One more step of the plan: Complete.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Sorry I've been super busy this summer :/ But I'm ready for a new chapter! :)Kinda short...the next to chapters were originally gonna be one, but I decided to split them. sorryyyyyy! Will update soon! PLease review! (It makes updates come much faster! :) )  
**_

The next evening the whole house was in a hubbub awaiting the arrival of Rosalie Hale, Emmett's newest girlfriend.

"Emmett! I know you are _not_ about to wear shorts and a tshirt tonight! And I thought you liked this girl!" Alice screamed at him.

She had been in a tizzy all day, excitedly preparing for the 'new addition to their family' as she was calling it.

"Alice, I don't understand why you're making such a big deal about this. I've been dating her for almost a year now." Emmett whined.

"Sorry, I'm pretending I don't care that you didn't tell about this sooner...and helping you keep your relationship. I told you, I have a really good feeling about this one."

"Alright, alright..." Emmett groaned, "I'm changing. Chill."

Alice beamed with victory and rushed off to her room where Bella was waiting.

"Ohh Bella! Darling! Where are you?" She called in her sing song voice as she stepped into her room.

"Right here Alice. Can we just get this over with?"

"By over with, I'm assuming you mean, revel in the moment for as long as possible as we make you freakin beautiful! Not that you aren't already of course!"

Bella just rolled her eyes and plopped down on the bed.

"What's wrong Bells?" Alice said, noticing the sad look in her best friends eyes.

"I don't even know!" Bella cried, sighing, "I feel like I should be happy, right? Me and Edward are friends again, he's nice to me, everything's fine and dandy? But I can't stop thinking about that-the kiss. I don't want to feel like this."

"Sweetie, you're not the only one who can't stop reliving that night." She replied gently, "Edward has too, I can see it in his eyes."

Bella just laughed and said, "Alice, I want to believe you, I really do. But he's not just some guy, he's Edward Cullen, he means far too much to me to ruin this. Please stay out of it."

Alice rolled her eyes and hugged her friend, but made no promises. After all, it was far to late to go back on her plan.

A few hours later, Alice and Bella, and even Emmett were dressed to the nines in Alice-approved outfits.

"Ali, Em, I'll be down in just a second, I have to get something from my room." Bella told her friends as they made their way downstairs.

Bella walked back to her room and sat down on the bed taking in everything.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" _His_ voice called to her. Edward.

"S-sure" She replied, not knowing what he could want with her.

Edward opened the door connecting their two rooms and walked over to where she sat on the bed, plopping himself next to her.

"Are you okay? I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you all day, and I just needed to make sure. I'm sorry about last night, dares and such. And I'm rambling, but I just needed to know. So yeah."

"I'm fine, Edward." Bella replied with a small smile.

"Good." He replied, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together. "By the way," He smiled at her, "You look absolutely beautiful tonight."

She blushed and stood up to walk to dinner, "Thank you Edward."

He grinned up at her and stood to join her.

"May I escort a lady to dinner?" He said in his best British accent, holding out his arm to her.

"Why yes, you may." She grinned along taking his arm and walking downstairs.

When they got down there, Emmett was standing next to a beautiful, tall blonde woman, laughing and talking to Carlisle and Esme.

"Bells! Eddiekinz! Meet my girlfriend, Rosalie!" Emmett called to his friends across the room.

The two walked over to where they were standing and each shook her hand introducing themselves.

"Emmett!" Bella whispered, "Where's Alice."

Emmett laughed heartily before motioning outside.

There Bella saw Alice gazing up at a tall, blonde young man in jeans and a flannel plaid shirt.

"Who is that?" Bella whispered back, recognizing the look of love on Alice's face.

"It's Jasper Hale, Rose's brother. She brought him a long tonight, Alice is in love."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey :) I'm super busy this summer, but I'm trying to find free moments to update _all _of my stories! :) :) _**

**_Sorry!_**

I'm starting to do a song for each chapter, which I do with my other stories :)

Song: Me Myself & I by Hanson

Me, myself, and I will never be alone  
We'll find a way to get along  
It will be fine  
When all that's left is me, myself, and I  
Myself and I will never be alone  
We will find a way to get along  
It will be fine  
When all that's left is me, myself, and I

* * *

"Alice is in what?" Bella's mouth dropped halfway to the floor as Emmett continued laughing, "What do you mean she's in love?"

"You know, Bells. Love at first sight. All that jazz. Which is ironic...cause his nickname's Jazz."

"This isn't funny Emmett! She's insane! That poor boy!"

"I wouldn't discredit this summer romance so quickly, that 'poor boy' seems to be equally smitten."

As Bella looked at the two of them out on the porch, she realized he was right. And a horrible ache erupted across her chest, right through her heart. Because she saw what she was feeling on the inside reflected in the faces of her best friend and this boy, Jasper. It was at that moment that she realized how much she was in love with Edward Cullen.

Shocked and dismayed and heartsick, Bella turned on her heels and marched right back up the stairs.

Sitting on her bed she let the tears come. What was wrong with her? She was Bella Swan. The no-nonsense, never overly emotional, contained, in control strong woman. Not some whiny lovesick teenager who cried at romantic comedies and love songs. So why did she feel like this?

Her conflicting thoughts were suddenly interrupted by three short knocks on the door.

"Is everything alright, Bells?" her angel's voice came through the door. It was Edward.

"Yeah," she sniffed, "I'm okay."

The door opened and Edward stood there giving her a reprimanding look, "I know you Bella. You're not okay. What's going on?"

"I-I can't tell you." She whispered, not knowing what to say.

Hurt flashed across Edward's face.

"I understand." He sighed turning to leave, "I know I wasn't there for you before, why should you trust me now."

"No! Edward that's not it! It's just..there's nothing to say. I don't even know why I'm so upset." She replied as honestly as she could.

"Oh Bells. It's okay, everyone has bad days." He came over to the bed and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her he said, "You know you can always come to me though, right? No more of this crying alone in the bedroom."

She laughed, _if he only knew what he was doing to me right now,_ she thought.

"I know." She smiled, halfheartedly, still wondering what she was going to do about the fact that she was absolutely, totally in love with Edward Cullen.

"Come on." He stood up and offered her his hand, "Let's go back to the 'party'."

She took a hold of his hand and stood up firmly next to him, pretending for just a second that he felt the same way.

Meanwhile downstairs..

"It looks like my brother has finally met his match." Rosalie Hale chuckled taking Emmett's hand and looking up at him with a grin.

"It looks like my sister has finally met _her _match." He rolled his eyes and laughed.

Jasper and Alice were talking outside as they had been since the moment he walked in the door.

"Emmett! Alice! Edward! Bella! Dinner!'' their mother, Esme, cried from the dining room.

Emmett and Rosalie walked into the room and took a seat at the table.

"Oh, Rosalie dear, we are just so happy you're here! Although, we've heard almost nothing about you!" She gave Emmett a stern look.

She laughed replying, "Yes ma'am, thank you for having me."

Emmett just blushed.

Just then, Alice and Jasper strolled in to the room, holding hands and smiling.

"Alice?" Esme looked at her daughter with a questioning look.

"Oh! Mom! This is Jasper! We just met!" She exclaimed every word with a huge grin on her face.

Esme just rolled her eyes and brushed off her daughter's craziness.

"Where's Edward and Bella?" Esme questioned, "Will someone let them know dinner is ready?"

"NO!" Alice exclaimed suddenly, "Let them talk, they'll come eventually."

Emmett just sighed at his sister's antics, not even knowing what she had done this time.

"Fine. I'm giving them five minutes, then its time for dinner."

"Hello family!" Carlisle Cullen walked through the door at that moment, "And a special hello to Miss Rosalie. We're so happy you're here."

Carlisle walked over to his wife and gave her a quick kiss.

"Alice? Who's this?"

"Dad! This is Jasper! I just met him! He's Rose's brother!"

Carlisle too sighed and ignored his daughter.

"Well, where's Bella and Edward? I'm starved!"

"They're coming dear. Or so Alice says." Esme replied and they all laughed.

Everyone was seated at the table when Edward and Bella walked into the dining room hand in hand.

Bella and Edward saw everyone sitting at the table and both blushed.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting, I didn't know dinner was ready." Bella mumbled an apology to the family.

"It's quite fine deary, just have a seat." Esme reassured her with a smile.

"Rosalie, Jasper, this is my son, Edward, and Bella who is living with us for the remainder of high school."

"You guys are such a cute couple!" Rosalie gushed.

At this Emmett choked on his water and started cracking up hilariously.

Edward just stared at Alice, assuming it was all her fault she had come to this assumption.

And Bella stuttered something about them not being a couple.

"Oh!" Rosalie exclaimed, "I'm so sorry! I thought.."

"It's okay, hon, we've all thought that they were together at one point in our lives." Emmett told her still laughing.

"Emmett." Esme warned.

"Sorry, sorry." He laughed at his mother.

"Sit down, both of you." Esme looked at Edward and Bella with a strange look in her eye.

They both sat down next to each other and dinner went on as planned.

The rest of the night went extremely well. No one accused Edward and Bella of holding hands under the table, even though they were, and no one mentioned the lengthy conversations they were able to have using just their eyes, even though they could, and life went on as planned.

Alice and Jasper made plans to meet for coffee the next day, and Rosalie was a hit with the whole family.

And everyone went to sleep that night wondering what exactly had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

_**WHOA! I'm about to do two chapters in one day. :) :)  
**_

Song: Goodnite Watching you

Watching her  
I think Ive seen it all before  
You like the chase  
You like the thrill  
But it kills and kills and kills  
Not one time did it cross your mind  
That its over now  
If you tried a little more  
Then maybe she'd care

* * *

And before they even had time to enjoy the summer, it was time for school once again.

Edward and Bella's awkward, sometimes confusing, relationship continued on and was seemingly stronger than ever.

The morning that school started, Bella was very nervous. Ever since their huge fight, Edward had really only been spending time with her and Alice and Emmett. All of his old friend were forgotten in the wake of a new one. However, she worried that seeing all his old girlfriends, who were willing to throw themselves all over him, would send them back to where they were before summer.

"Ready, Bella?" Edward came into her room with his backpack and car keys.

"I thought I was going with Alice. She wanted to see this outfit, that she picked out for me." She was wearing a knee-length floral skirt with a bright blue top.

"You look beautiful." Edward smiled reassuringly, "And she already left with Jasper, Emmett went with Rosalie. Alice told me that I would need to drive you. That's okay right? You could always ride the bus." He teased, knowing her hatred of the bus.

"No, I'm okay with it if its okay with you.'' Bella smiled.

"Okay, let's go or we'll be late!" He grinned taking her hand, which had become natural and customary when they were together, even though it still sent waves of butterflies through Bella.

They walked downstairs and yelled a goodbye to Esme and Carlisle before hopping into Edward's silver Volvo and driving to school.

As soon as they arrived at school, however, Bella's nerves piped up again.

"Relax, Bells. It's just high school." Edward laughed.

"Shut up." She took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, we have all the same classes this year."

"We do?" She looked at him with renewed hope, the thought would've destroyed her last year, but this year was a huge blessing.

"Absolutely." He grinned, "I might've hacked the system a bit."

They laughed before stepping out of the car and walking into school.

Bella knew that the incredulous stares they got were from people who assumed they were dating, however, she really didn't care what they thought. Her and Edward had a different relationship then she'd ever experienced before. They held hands and stayed up late talking and he played piano for her, and no one else, but she definitely wasn't his girlfriend.

"Off to Biology." Edward grinned at Bella, oblivious as usual to the turmoil inside.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Edward never left her side, even at lunch, he skipped out on talking to his old friends to sit with her, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie and Angela who was Bella's friend, and who immediately warmed up to the extra Cullens and the Hales presences.

That afternoon, Alice decided to take Bella shopping and sent Edward home alone.

Bella thought it was a routine visit to the shopping mall, but little did she know, it was the next step in Alice's grandiose plan.

_The night before.._

_"Emmett, it's time." Alice whispered to her brother who was sitting next to her on the floor of her room._

_"Time for..?"_

_"The most crucial part of the plan. Where we take everything they've made together and snap it right in half."_

_"You're going to do what now?" Emmett exclaimed._

_"Shhh." Alice whispered, "It's the only way they'll ever get together. You've seen them holding hands, and I hear them up all night talking and talking and talking. But, neither one of them has the guts to make the first move, unless we take this next action.''_

_"No way, Ali, their relationship is too strong." _

_"Exactly. Just strong enough to break."_

_"What exactly are you planning on doing, Alice?" Emmett questioned incredulously._

_ "Here's how its gonna go. Tomorrow I'm going to take Bella 'shopping'. Meanwhile, you'll call that Lauren chick who's in lust with Edward, and tell her that Edward wants to see her asap. But that the only way he'll talk to her is if she tells him she has some terrible problem and starts crying. K?"_

_"What exactly is this accomplishing." Emmett looked at his sister's crazy expression._

_"Me and Bella will come home early and she'll go to see Edward like she does like every day. Then she'll find Lauren throwing herself at him which will send her over the edge cause she's been secretly in love with Edward for months now and she'll move out. She'll go to Angela's or something. Then Edward will realize what an idiot he is...and go to her." _

_"That sounds insane, but I'll do it. Promise me if it doesn't work, you'll explain that it was your fault!" _

_"Pinky promise!" Alice exclaimed with a huge grin._

So_, _Alice and Bella were going shopping that day. Emmett was calling Lauren. And it was all about to come crumbling down.

As soon as Alice and Bella arrived at the mall, Alice clutched her stomach in pain, "Oh Bells, I don't know if I can go shopping today, my stomach is killing me."

"Oh my gosh, Alice are you okay?" Bella exclaimed, not understanding how anything could come in between Alice and a shopping mall.

"Yeah, yeah. I just need to rest."

"Okay, let's go. I'll drive."

The two of them drove home as Alice kept up her little act and texted Emmett to make sure that everything was going according to plan. And it was.

Lauren had showed up at the house right after school with tears on her cheeks and some made up story to tell Edward. And Bella was about to walk in the door to Lauren hugging, and trying to kiss Edward.

Bella and Alice had gotten to the house and Bella tried to pretend like she wasn't racing up the stair to see Edward. Even though she was.

She burst in to his room like she did every day to see his hands on Lauren's hips and her lips dangerously close to his mouth.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah. Bella." Bella sneered at him in pure anger as the tears came to her eyes. "I have to go."

She flew out of the room, threw some clothes into a bag and slammed the door behind her as she fled to her car. As she drove away from the house she broke down in tears.

She decided to drive to Angela's house to stay for a while.

Just then her phone started ringing.

It was Alice.

"Hello?" Bella answered, still in tears.

"Bella? Oh my goodness where are you? What happened?"

"I'm going to stay with Angela for a while, ask Edward."

"If he did anything to hurt you, I swear!" Alice exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it Alice, it's not your problem." With that Bella arrived at Angela's and hung up the phone.

Angela, of course, agreed to let Bella stay at her house, not even asking any questions, but Bella spilled out the whole story anyways.

The rain drops slammed against the window of Angela's house. In time with their rhythm were the tear drops falling down Bella's face.

"I love him, Ang. I always have. I wish...I wish he was who I need him to be. He'll never be that person I think he is in my head. I have this picture of who this perfect Edward Cullen is, but in reality, that Edward doesn't exist at all. It never did."

_"_I know, sweetie..but maybe it was a misunderstanding? Maybe he's crying over you somewhere too." Angela spoke up, finally saying what was on her mind, as a third party outsider who saw the way Edward Cullen looked at Bella Swan.

"You think? Angela, you know what? It doesn't even matter. I need him to know. It's time. Even if this means I have to say goodbye to him forever. _I need him to know the truth. _That I am absolutely in love with him."

Bella ran out of the door with only shorts and a tshirt on, not even wearing shoes.

"Wait, Bella!" Angela called out, but she was already long gone.

Meanwhile, back at the Cullen's...

"Alice, you know I didn't mean to hurt her!" Edward yelled at his 'angry' sister.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" She screamed back, "Did you ever once think how Bella would feel? I know that nothing was going down between you and that girl, but Bella didn't! Just when you finally earned her trust back! She's probably sobbing at Angela's right now! BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Edward was silent. But not willing to give up on the only girl he'd ever loved.

"No...I won't lose her, not like this. Not without her knowing the truth. Give me my keys."

"I told you, you need to wait for her to come to you."

_"NO ALICE!_" He yelled, "GIVE ME MY KEYS!"

She sighed, even though everything was going exactly how she planned, "You love her don't you?"

"I don't even know Ali." He sighed, confused.

"I do." She lamented, "I see it in your eyes. You're in love with her. Be careful, don't screw it up." She said tossing him his keys.

He nodded in agreement and realization and raced out the door.

Bella walked barefoot down a deserted road. The tears came for so many reasons. Memories of her and Edward from way back when. 

Like their friend-iversary bonfire party. The two of them had lit up a few logs and roasted marshmellows.

_"You look beautiful, Bella." _

_"Don't say that." She had blushed_

_"But its true, I'm so glad we're friends._

_"Best friends."_

That had been one of the best nights of her life.

Next she remembered Edward's first rejection. He had cried in her room over some dumb girl, and Bella's heart had broken for more than one reason. And they had held hands and she listened and fell even more in love with her best friend.

As she turned the corner out of Angela's subdivision a silver Volvo sped around it, coming to an abrupt halt in front of her.

The door opened and out came Edward Cullen.

"Bella," He sighed, "I'm so glad I found you. I-"

"No!" she shouted, "Let me talk. I'm not just going to forgive you! Not this time! I can't keep getting hurt by you! I've never been in so much pain in my life until now. I either need you to be there for me all the time or not at all!"

The rain washed over their faces as Edward slammed his car door and took quick strides over to Bella.

"Isabella Swan. I am so sorry that I've hurt you over and over and over. I honestly hate myself for that. But you're the most amazing person I've ever met. I need you to know that I have always loved you."

Bella was shocked. Those words coming from his lips was sweeter than any sound she'd ever heard before.

"I love you too Edward." Bella whispered through tears and rain.

He leaned down and pressed his lips tenderly to hers as they embraced after years of waiting.

"Bella?" Edward asked with sparkling eyes, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." Bella smiled kissing his lips once more. _  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**_I'm so sorry I haven't updated this (or anything else) in forever..life's been so hectic. I'm still here though! Will update when I can :) Here we go :))_**

* * *

Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were dating, and the rumors we churning. Outlandish tales ranging from blackmail to mental impairment. People couldn't just understand any reason why the most popular, attractive, and eligible male in the school would be dating...well, Bella.

Bets began rolling in on how long it would last. Edward's longest relationship to date had been a few weeks, even the few girls who were around for ever got dumped for a day or so every time he saw a pretty girl.

It wasn't that Bella wasn't pretty, she just wasn't his type. At all. And so Mike Newton placed fifty dollars that Bella and Edward would only last for a week and a half.

If anything was for sure, it was that no one besides Edward and Bella knew how it happened, but they were now dating. And it proceeded to shake the entire hierarchy of the social chain at Forks High School. Jocks were dating nerds, scene kids with preps, drama club members with mathletes. The revolution of the dating scene however, lasted only for a few weeks. Then the excitement died down, and people retreated. Hundreds of dollars were lost gambling over their relationship, and people were generally unhappy with the entire situation. Everyone, that is, accept for Alice, who was the only one who still had a chance at winning her bet, with Emmett of course, that she had made five years earlier, that Edward and Bella would get married. And Alice was generally right.

"People are _still_ talking about us?" Bella whispered, turning into Edward's shoulder as two freshman girls stared unabashedly at Bella with looks of scorn on their face.

He simply chuckled and grasped her hand with his, "Isabella, this _is_ Forks. We'll just have to wait until the next big thing. Not to worry, love, I've never really liked younger women.."

Bella rolled her eyes and blushed.

Things had been good lately. Too good, in fact. Not that she, Bella, was complaining. No, it was all all right. Her and Edward had been dating for three months now. They spent hours every night in one of their rooms talking and talking and kissing a little bit. Her life was going exactly as she had always wanted. Edward Cullen was hers, hopefully forever. He had changed, he really had. He didn't even look at other girls anymore, he sat with Bella every day at lunch and faced the jeers and laughs with a brave face.****

Every day he woke up to cruel texts from people questioning his relationship with Bella. But he just stopped looking at his phone. When Bella had felt really homesick for her mom and dad he held her while she cried and promised they could go visit them as soon as school was out. Every morning she fell more in love with him. It had been three months.

They now had every class together. The way Bella saw things, they were suffering through the next two years of high school in order to be together in a place where no one shot them menacing glances every time they so much as held hands.

"Come on, Bella, let's get to class." Edward said pulling her out of her thoughts and into Math.

The day passed uneventfully, until the last period before lunch.

Edward was laughing at something Bella had just whispered into his ear as they stood up and walked to the cafeteria.

When the walked in to the lunch room Lauren walked up to Bella and Edward with a menacing look on her face.

"What do you want Lauren?" Edward sighed trying to get out of the situation as quickly as possible. ****

She only sneered and said, "This." before dumping red paint on Bella's head and smearing it all over her body and quickly wrote the letters S then L then U then T on her chest.

Edward stared in shock before coming to his senses.

"Lauren! You have no right!" He began screaming but Bella was already running out of the cafeteria crying. Lauren was escorted away by a teacher nearby as Alice ran up to Edward.

"Stay here Edward, I'll talk to her."

Alice called over Emmett, "Em, calm Edward down, he's gonna punch somebody if you don't. He only listens to you when he's like this."

"Will do sis." Emmett replied, serious for once in his life.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice called into the bathroom.

"In here, Ali." Bella sobbed from the second stall.

"Bella, you better not be in here crying. You are stronger than that. My brother goes through stuff all the time, and I'm not saying its your fault cause its not, but you need to march right back out there and prove to this school that this isn't just a fling, but you are serious about Edward and nothing they say or do is going to change that! If you sit in here and cry, everyone will know that is okay to just walk all over you."

Bella walked out of the stall and looked at Alice straight in the face, "Alice, I know what you're saying. But this is ridiculous. I can't deal with this anymore.''

Suddenly, Alice's phone started vibrating loudly.

"Hold on." She told Bella checking the text, "Oh my goodness Bella, you have to come back with me right now."

Worried that someone had hurt Edward, she ran back into the cafeteria behind Alice, only to see Edward climbing on top of a table and beckoning for everyone's attention.

"Oh good, she's here." Emmet said coming up beside them, "Watch this.

"Can I have your attention please!" Edward yelled and the cafeteria fell silent. A few teachers started to approach, but Emmett whispered something into their ears and they stopped, "Alright listen up!" Edward screamed again, "That girl over there, Isabella Swan, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I understand I'm different, meaning I stopped using girls and treating them like dirt, sorry if that offends any of you. But who cares? Cause I sure don't. I love Bella with all my heart, and ruining both of our lives isn't ever going to change that. I'm willing to do anything it takes to make sure she's happy and I hope you all realize that it is useless. I will never love you or date you or use you or whatever it is you want me to do, unless your name is Isabella Swan and you're that girl standing over there with my siblings. So back off! Please, if you have any dignity or respect or hope that there really is love in this world. I'm sorry you feel entitled to ruin my relationship with the most amazing girl I've ever met, but you're really not. I'm crazy about her, and that's all. Thanks." He stepped down and walked over to Bella taking her into his arms, even though she was still covered in paint.

"I love you, so much." She whispered kissing his lips.

Then, the entire lunchroom was applauding, some more begrudgingly than others, however it seemed that Edward's speech had knocked some sense into them.

Mr. Jackson, their Literature teacher came over to where they were standing and shook Edward's hand, "You're brave, young man, for doing that. She's very lucky. And so are you. Take her home, you've been through enough."

"Thank you sir." Edward said, nodding.

He took Bella's hand and led her to his silver Volvo and took her home.


	9. Chapter 9

_**It's been a while, but here's the next chapter :) :)**_

**_Song: Million Years by Alexander Ebert_**

_**My notion of love devotion**_  
_**Was a corrosion of mind**_  
_**Mmm hmm**_  
_**Then come cupid and now I'm stupid**_  
_**And I feel it's just fine**_

* * *

And so life continued on. Suddenly, it was Christmas time and school was getting out for the holidays. Life around the Cullen household was busy as ever, only much more festive. Wreaths and trees and tinsel were abundant as Alice and Esme reveled in the Christmas spirit.

Edward and Bella were happier than ever, as drama at school had mostly stopped, and they could finally just be together.

Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper were getting serious very quickly. He was at the Cullen house almost every night helping with the decorations (mostly by force) and eating dinner.

Emmett and Rosalie were also doing just fine and, despite their abundance of PDA, the family was happy for them.

Christmas was quite the affair at the Cullen household. No one could sleep the night before, and they waited anxiously, not for gifts, but for the time spent with their family.

At seven am sharp, Alice was running through the house screaming at everyone.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up! It's Christmas!" she screamed in Bella's face, shaking her awake.

"Go away Alice." Bella mumbled, rolling over in her bed.

"NO! Just because you and Edward stayed up all night talking, yes I could hear you, doesn't mean you get to sleep late! It's Christmas for goodness sake!"

With that, the tiny firecracker ran through the door connecting to Edward's room and repeated the same motions with him.

Bella smiled in spite of herself. She dragged herself out of bed and walked into Edward's room.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Okay, okay lovebirds! Save it for later! I want me some Christmas bacon, so hurry up and get your butts downstairs!"

Edward chuckled and, grabbing Bella's hand, followed his sister downstairs to eat Esme's famous Christmas breakfast.

This renowned breakfast that Esme cooked consisted of every imaginable breakfast food. Bacon, eggs, omlettes, coffe cake, pancakes, waffles, and so much more. Every Cullen child grew up looking forward to their Christmas meals almost as much as Santa coming.

Once Edward and Bella entered the kitchen, they saw the rest of their family already down there. Emmett was glaring at the couple.

"What is your issue Emmett?" Bella asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"What's _my _problem? What's your problem! It's CHRISTMAS okay? Bella, you're new here so I don't blame you. But Edward. You can't be late to breakfast on Christmas! I'm so hungry."

"Get over it Emmett, you're always hungry." Edward grinned before sitting down. Bella followed right behind him.

"Now, now children. It's Christmas, just be nice for one day." Esme said sternly, although there was a small smile on her face.

"Well," Carlise said, standing up, "I think we can all agree that we are extremely happy Bella has come to live with us. I think this is the first Christmas in years that Edward hasn't had a permanant scowl on his face." Edward chuckled and squeezed Bella's hand even tighter. "So," Carlise continued, "I'd like to dedicate this Christmas breakfast to Bella. Thank you for being a part of our family and bringing joy and laughter back into this house. I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we hope you are in this family for a very long time." He grinned at her and Edward then, with a wink, he sat back down.

"Let's eat!" Emmett exclaimed before digging in.

They all laughed and then followed his example.

"So, Alice. I hear a special someone will be joining us this Christmas?" Esme looked at Alice, smiling.

"Yeah, Jasper's coming over in a little bit. His mom's out of town this Christmas, and his dad isn't really in the picture. So I asked him to come here."

"More like demanded if I know Alice." Emmett attempted to say through a mouthfull of food.

"Emmett, be kind to your sister! She did a very nice thing for her boyfriend." Esme laughed at the antics before returning to her meal.

Soon, the meal was finished and the family moved into the living room to exchange gifts.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey lovelies. I'm SO sorry it's been so long! I've been incredibly busy recently and haven't had time to write AT ALL. I'm on vacation now so I should update a few more times very soon. THANK YOU to all of you who are still reading :) 3 **_

Gifts were a very big deal in the Cullen household. Bella, however, was nervous about how Edward would like his gift from her. She had spent hours and hours at the mall looking for something that he would love. Finally with the help of Alice and some small shops in a sketchy part of town, she found the perfect gift. Now, she could only hope that he'd love it.

Edward and Bella grabbed the loveseat and the rest of the family sat down in the chairs and sofas. Suddenly, the door bell rang.

Alice hopped out of her chair and bounded to the door.

"Jasper!" She squealed before kissing him quickly on the lips and dragging him into the living room.

Soon the whole family was seated and Carlisle started passing out gifts. First was a beautiful diamond necklace for Esme from Carlisle. Then Alice recieved a playlist from Edward.

Finally it came time for Edward to open his gift from Bella. She was anxious for him to like it.

He pulled back the wrapping and opened the box to find an old fashioned record player and a few records.

"I know how much you love listening to things in their original form...now you can." Bella said shyly, and smiled at him.

He grinned at her and said, "I love it, it's wonderful. Thank you so much." And then he kissed her gently on the mouth.

"Now," He said, "Time for my present to you!"

He handed her a small box with a card on it. She opened the card to read, _To my dear Bella, I didn't know how to thank you for all you've done for me this year. I wish I could buy you the whole world, but I can't. Besides, I figured you would think that the world is a bit to extravagant. So this is the least I can do. I love you so much, Merry Christmas. Love, Edward. _

She smiled a small smile at him as Esme desperately tried not to start crying.

Bella opened the box and saw two plane tickets from Seattle to Australia!

"Oh my goodness, Edward. I can't even...thank you.'' Bella said now fighting tears as well. Edward put his arms around her and pulled her close. Kissing her hair he whispered, "I love you so, so much."

"When do we leave?" Bella asked.

"Tomorrow morning, we're staying for a week." He grinned.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Bella exclaimed and the whole family laughed.

The rest of the day went smoothly with smiles and laughs the whole time. Shortly after Christmas dinner Edward and Bella went for a short walk.

For a while, the couple strolled in silence, hand in hand, thinking about all the joy the day had brought them. Suddenly, Edward paused and turned to face Bella.

"I...I have another small gift for you, if you don't mind. I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone else..."

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed," You already bought be a trip to Australia! What more could you possibly give me?"

"I know it's not really your style to give big gifts, or to expect to receive them, and this isn't...well it isn't big, exactly. But it's something I had to give you. To prove myself, that I really have changed."

"Oh because standing on top of a cafeteria table, proclaiming your love for me isn't proof enough." Bella remarked with a slight eye roll.

Edward just gave her a small smile before pulling something out of his pocket.

"Isabella. One day I plan on getting on one knee and proposing marriage to you. I don't really care if you'd be happier just skipping that part altogether, because it will happen. However, seeing as we're still in high school, I can't exactly do that. So I bought you this." He held out a small silver ring with blue and silver diamonds on the top (**_this is what it looks like, in case you were wondering ;) _** . _)_

"Bella, dear." Edward continued, "This is a promise ring. I promise I've changed. I promise I love you. And I promise to stand by you, even when it hurts. And one day, I will turn that promise into a proposal and I will marry you Isabella Swan."

"Edward," Bella sighed, "It's beautiful, thank you."

She slid the ring onto her right hand ring finger, just so no one would make the mistake of thinking he'd proposed for real.

"I love you, Bells." He grinned before kissing her.

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him back.


End file.
